Power Of The Pack
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Long ago he had a pack, a sister and a brother but that was along time ago. However, when Master Finn returns to RJ’s life he steers up old hurts that start RJ down a path were only his pack and his mate can save him. slash Casey & RJ Multi - PR crossover
1. Nightmares of the past

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Power Of the Pack

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle furry/Wild Force/Mystic Force/Lost Galaxy

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery:** Long ago he had a pack, a sister and a brother but that was along time ago. However, when Master Finn returns to RJ's life he steers up old hurts that start RJ down a path were only his pack and his mate can save him. 

**Chapter Summery: **RJ can't sleep so Casey helps out.

**Authors Notes: **

**Power Of the Pack **

Nightmares of the past

RJ woke with a startle his body drenched with sweat, nightmares of distant battles past flooded his mind as he could have sworn he could hear the distant cry of the wolf. Suddenly RJ realised he wasn't alone in his room, looking up from his bed he found Casey sat on the edge of his bed.

"Casey?" asked RJ with a started expression as the young tiger moved closer.

"I heard your nightmare so I came to see if you were ok, just like I have the last four this week," said Casey with a smile as he brushed RJ's hair out of his face.

"Casey" sighed RJ as Casey smiled as he lent in to kiss his mate.

"I know, but the others are asleep still I checked. What's the use of being our mate if I can't help you when you have a nightmare?" asked Casey as RJ conserved it before pulling back his covers and letting Casey join him in the bed.

RJ settled down in to his tiger's warm embrace with a happy sign, the cold chill of his nightmares still fresh in his mind.

"RJ?" asked Casey as RJ sleepily awns red

"Who's Merrick?" asked Casey as RJ froze before turning to face his mate.

"You call out his name sometimes, during your nightmares," said Casey calmly as he saw RJ's reaction.

"He was some one I knew along time ago, someone I cared a lot about but it cost him so much," said RJ with sigh as he settled into Casey's embrace, Casey dropped the subjected and comforted Casey until he fell asleep.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ awoke the too the smell of coffee and the sounds of childish laughter, smiling as the nightmares of the night before faded as the laughter warmed his heart. Sitting up slowly as not to alert his mate, RJ smiled at the cup of lukewarm coffee on his bedside table. Drinking it he smiled as he spotted Casey, he was sat at the bottom of the bed dressed in his grey sweatpants.

his bare feet and chest made RJ growl to himself as he watched Casey, a small tiger mug containing Casey coffee was grasped between his hands as the brightly coloured and nosey Samurai Pizza Cats whizzed across his Laptops screen.

RJ chucked quietly as he put down his coffee and started staling his unaware mate, RJ laughed as he wrapped his arm round Casey waist making Casey give out a less then manly scream in surprise. Falling off the bed Casey gave RJ a dirty look as he got up and sat back on the end of the bed.

RJ gave Casey a smug smile as got up and wondered into the bathroom to have a shower; Casey growled as he shutdown his DVD and followed his mate into the shower.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Lilly laughed to herself as she heard RJ give out a girly scream before she reached for the coffee pot.

"RJ and Casey are up?" commented Theo as he joined Lilly in the kitchen.

"I think Casey's just turned the cold water on in the shower," laughed Lilly as she handed Theo his coffee.

"Can they be anymore overuse? Why don't they just come out and tell us?" asked Theo as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"They will when their ready Theo, Casey's a Cub and RJ's worried about what the other Masters will say," said Lilly as Theo looked at her.

"WHAT?" asked Lilly as Theo looked at her.

"Casey is like my little brother, of course he talks to me about his feelings," said Lilly with a smile as she walked off, leaving Theo shaking his head with a smile.


	2. Call of the Wolf, inference of the Shark

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Power Of the Pack

**Pairings:** Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle furry/Wild Force/Mystic Force/Lost Galaxy

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery:** Long ago he had a pack, a sister and a brother but that was along time ago. However, when Master Finn returns to RJ's life he steers up old hurts that start RJ down a path were only his pack and his mate can save him. 

**Chapter Summery: **RJ feels Casey pulling away from him

**Authors Notes: **

Call of the Wolf, inference of the Shark 

"Nice, Nice" said RJ from his chair as his beloved students worked hard at their training, well all but Casey who was stood on some books.

"Nice? Nice? It's more then nice; Theo and Lilly are rocking the Loft. Come to think of it RJ when am I getting a new Master? A new weapon?" asked Casey as RJ growled slightly but appeared cheerful.

"you have a Maser…me and your have a weapon….you, stop worrying about what you don't have and concentrate on what you are doing?" said RJ as he went back to his book, trying not to laugh when his mate's whining was silenced as he fell off the books and onto his butt.

"You're working on balance and with that it's time for you to start your shift," said RJ as Casey got up, rubbing his butt he slinked off to work.

RJ got up to get changed himself, laughing as he picked up after his Cubs he froze as he thought he heard his wolf's cry. However, he wasn't alone down in the kitchens of JKP Casey too heard the cry of the wolf. Both shrugged it off as the lack of sleep from the night before, RJ appeared in the kitchen not long later as the Rangers returned to their normal duties.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ growled as he fled JKP, the feeling of betrayal bubbled in his chest. Without thinking, he headed deep into the forest letting his rage and the wolf guide him.

'_How could he do that to me? Casey is my mate and therefore mine to guide and Casey? He is my mate why would he choose to side with that excuse for a Master and not me?'_

RJ didn't' realise how far or how long he'd been travelling until the call of an owl over head, made him stop and look around. Night had fallen and RJ was lost, not just metaphorically but physically too but that wasn't the worst of it.

RJ's senses spiked as he took up his defensive stance, suddenly he was engaged in a fierce battle with an unseen enemy. Battling for his life RJ knew that he was out matched, despite his gift for the _'Swoop technique' _he still couldn't keep up with his opponent.

The final blow came after RJ hit the ground hard, but it wasn't as RJ expected. Feeling the blade cutting his skin it stopped as he heard the clash of blade, as his world went dark the call of the wolf wrung out around him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was worried, he knew RJ was hurting because of actions earlier but he didn't think RJ was that mad at him. Pacing the Loft Casey had a lot to be worried about, Jarrod was getting stronger; there was a new Master in his court despite their victory against the monster.

RJ was Casey's mate in all the senesces of the word, that's what worried Casey. He couldn't understand how RJ would feel so badly betrayed when Casey was still devoted to him. These and many more questions only fuelled Casey's worries when Master Finn walked into the loft.

"You missed training Casey; you should be more focused…"

"RJ is missing," growled Casey as his tiger spirt came to the surface, Master Finn watched his young student before speaking.

"I wouldn't worry yourself Casey; this is very like RJ to disappear for days on end without a word and then just turn up. I would not worry yourself about it," said Master Finn before he found himself pinned up against the wall by Casey who eyes were now gold.

"You will hold your tongue when you speak about my mate, just because you have given up on him doesn't mean that we have. He's our Pride Leader and we need him" growled Casey before he dropped Master Finn and left the Loft to find RJ.


End file.
